customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Drizella Alessi (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Drizella Abigail Alessi '''is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Drizella has green eyes and short, blonde hair. In Soul Calibur IV-V, her hair is longer. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Drizella's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Drizella's main weapon is Soul Edge. That weapon has special powers. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Drizella wields a brown version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Drizella's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Drizella is a thief, so she uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Drizella throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Drizella punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Drizella's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of a red off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears white tights with a brown belt that has knives around them on it, and red leather shoes. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears a different dress and tights. Her red dress is an elegant dress that is floor length and has a hugh slit on the left side of the dress. Her tights have red and white stripes instead of plain white. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. She also wears the same tights from Soul Calibur IV. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Drizella Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (07,17) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (02,19) Lower Legs: Clown Pants (01,14 and 01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (02,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 07,17 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Create-a-Soul formula SCIV Trivia *Drizella has a tiny voice in the Soul series. In Soul Calibur III, her voice was slightly low back then. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery Drizella's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 2550.JPG 100 2551.JPG 100 2552.JPG 100 2553.JPG 100 2554.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h19m50s137.png|Drizella wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h20m56s48.png|Drizella wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h21m29s126.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h21m37s195.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h22m01s86.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h22m41s181.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h22m58s253.png|Drizella wielding Raimei after the battle.